The Return
by wezza1981
Summary: Continuation to 'someone misses her hug' Ella is awesome! :-) Sorry for the short 1st chapter but Lucifer gets a surprise guest, everyone comes together to help. Some mystery, some case work, much grumbling, should be a fun ride
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thanks all and welcome backJ, I expect this to be way off of what S5 has in store so AU?! Also my last story contained virtually no Lucifer, this one maybe a little different.

This is a short little intro

Set after **Somebody misses her hug**

A gun was being pointed at her.

Ella was in alley, far enough away from the uni's and detectives that were mingling around questioning possible witnesses.

"What do you want?" She asked, Ella's voice was small and nervous

"Hand it over bitch!"

"What? I've just walked into this alley, haven't even started searching for evidence"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! I've watched CSI, I know you have FOUND SOMTHING!" The man screamed at her, becoming more terrifying as the seconds ticked passed, Ella held her breath.

"Seriously man, found nothing, haven't even started looking yet, did you kill that girl?" Ella asked, she couldn't help it, always in search of the truth, her hands were raised in a non-threatening way.

"Oh shut up!" The gun pointed at her more forcefully this time. "I am not going back to prison, even if I have to kill you too!" His voice had become cold and determined, he advanced on her, gun pointed at her face. "Now I will ask you again…give me what you have found!"

"I swear, I haven't found anything yet!" Ella couldn't help but stressing the 'yet', she knew she would find some evidence eventually, she always did.

The man was so close to her now, he jammed the pistol into her chest.

"I won't ask again!"

Ella was terrified but she stood her ground, she had grown up with several brothers after all but she did send out a silent prayer, not for the first time, it wasn't to the big guy!


	2. Chapter 2

Ella faced the gunman, her eyes locking with his, she was scared but she was determined. Could she disarm the man? Could she subdue him? Maybe cry for help? No, she wasn't going to die today!

"GIVE ME WHAT YOU HAVE FOUND!"

"For the last time, I HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING!" Ella responded with equal force, it surprised her that she had that strength inside herself.

Then the world changed.

She was sure the temperature rose several degrees, the shadows of the alley seemed larger and darker, she was sure she heard a growl from behind her, Ella smiled and for once it wasn't a friendly one.

A slow clap filled the air and there it was, a very British accent swept through the alley, "Oh, hello there mister gunman, someone seems like they have been a naughty boy!" A predatory smile covered the man's face.

"Lucifer!" Ella's voice was hushed, she wasn't even sure she had said it out loud.

The gunman turned and emptied his entire clip in the stranger's chest.

"Now, would you look at that? I've been back for literally a few seconds and am already in need of a new suit!" The impossible man ran his hands over his suit and looking rather annoyed, "Now where were we?" Lucifer stalked forward, in a swift move took the gun from Ella's assailant's hand, he crushed it like it was tinfoil. The former gunman was lifted off of the floor with one hand and slammed against the wall. Hellfire burned in his eyes and the gunman saw it, he screamed instantly knowing where he was eventually heading.

The gunshots had attracted the police and bodies swarmed the alley, Lucifer lowered the gunman,

"Miss Lopez, errr mister Morningstar are you two ok?" The young uniformed cop asked, somewhat surprised to see the mysterious man standing before him.

"Yeah, yeah we'll fine, this is our killer though, soooooooo, maybe make with the arrest?" Ella had found her voice and was now directing the young officer into action.

"Yes maam, we heard gunshots?" The young man was already cuffing the suspect,

"Well I seems that this rapscallion has terrible aim!" Lucifer stated with smug satisfaction, doing his jacket up to hopefully cover the bullet holes in his shirt, forgetting that his jacket also had a fair few holes in it.

"I guess so sir, I'll take him in" The young man turned the suspect and led him to the nearest police cruiser.

"Excellent, make sure you bump his head as you put him the car!" Lucifer smirked again

The Devil was almost knocked off of his feet by the hug that enveloped him, he didn't flinch but instead wrapped his arms around the young woman in front of him, he held her close, maybe he placed a small kiss to the top of her head, no one saw, so it never happened!

"Miss Lopez, are you ok?" His voice was kind and full of concern,

"I am now! Came the muffled response from his chest where Ella had buried herself. "You came? You're here? Thank you!"

"Yes, yes and you are more than welcome my dear little one!" Lucifer hugged her tightly against himself, he was home. "Now shouldn't we get you somewhere more comfortable?" He purred into her ear.

Ella smiled into his chest, "So glad you're are back buddy! Are you back? I mean the stuff with the demons is done? I mean demons are a thing? I mean, I have so many questions!"

"Miss Lopez, I'd be disappointed if you didn't!" Lucifer laughed and it was a genuine one.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer had spent several days with Chloe and the 'spawn', which was to be expected, seen Linda, his nephew and his brother also to be expected but now it was her turn.

She was a nervous, excited ball of energy, she wasn't sure if Lucifer was prepared for what was coming and that made her smile.

Ella emerged from the elevator and into the spacious penthouse finding Lucifer at his piano, playing a delightfully cheerful tune, she couldn't place it but that didn't matter, if he had heard her enter, he hadn't shown it, too wrapped in his own playing. Restraining her natural urge to fling her arms around the man, instead she gently lowered herself onto the bench next to him giving him a playful nudge with her elbow. Lucifer continued playing but turned to face her with a huge smile.

"I have to say, I am a little surprised it has taken you this long to pay me a visit!" Lucifer gave her a gentle nudge back, the smile never faltering or leaving his face.

"Well I thought you had more important people to see!"

"You are extremely important to me Miss Lopez." Lucifer never lies, so this must be true, the simple statement made Ella's heart swell.

"Arr thanks buddy." She could hold it back any longer and wrapped the man in a hug. She could feel him chuckling but he made no move to try and escape the embrace. "I've missed you!"

"And I you."

The two sat there without saying a word but it wasn't uncomfortable, Lucifer finished his song before turning back to face her, "So, questions?"

Ella hung head, nodded shyly and answered with a surprisingly quiet voice, "You must think I am such an idiot!" Lucifer stared at her with absolute shock, this wasn't a question he was expecting, Ella continued, "I mean, I took you to mass! Into well, I guess, your dad's house! Then lectured, YOU, you of all people about, about, well your own existence!" Ella was babbling and clearly upset, tears had fallen and Lucifer was extremely confused and looked a little panicked. "I mean how could you not think that?" In a voice which was almost a whisper, "I must seem so small to you!"

"Nonsense!" Lucifer placed a gentle finger under her chin an raised her face to meet his, handkerchief in the other hand and drying her eyes, he wasn't sure when he had picked up that little skill, "You are giants, every day I look upon you all with wonder, free will is yours, which you embrace and use it to do amazing and terrible things, how could I of all Devil's not be amazed by that?" Ella at least smirked at his use of 'Devil' so he continued, "And then you, my dearest little one came into our lives, and I couldn't be more grateful for that. " He smiled, Ella couldn't help but return it,

"So little one? Geeze after my last statement, not helping!"

"Oh my apologies Miss Lopez, I wasn't thinking, it is an old habit, I used to call, well I used to call my sister that when she was younger, I didn't mean to offend."

"You mean Ray-Ray? We had a bit of a talk after you left" Lucifer nodded but still wearing a somewhat confused expression, "Arrrrr dude that is so sweet, you have no idea what that means to me!" Lucifer was once again enveloped in a bone crunching hug, he didn't resist. "Being compared to an actual angel, well, wow, by an actual angel, not someone you get every day!" Ella beamed at him

Lucifer snorted, "Apologies again, you are fair too interesting to be one of my siblings, you've met my brother!" He said completely stoned faced, Ella burst into laughter and it warmed his heart.

Ella sobered from her hysterics, "So, come on dude, bust them out!"

"Excuse me?"

"Wings! Come on man, this girl needs to see some angel wings!" Smile still in place as she poked Lucifer in the chest.

Lucifer huffed but didn't argue, he stood and moved to the centre of the room and this way he wouldn't break anything or hurt Ella, he rolled his shoulders and there they were.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for the kind messages, sorry if my chapters are on the short side, it is how I write and when I come to a natural break I finish.

Ella's mouth fell open as she stared at the most impossibly beautiful sight she had ever seen, everything moved in slow motion, she had stood and was slowly moving toward them, one hand was outstretched. As she reached for the wing which instinctively twitched away from her grasp, "Wow, sorry dude, I never meant to over step," She looked into the impossible being's eyes but only found kindness in them.

"It's quite alright Miss Lopez, with the exception of the Detective, it has been rather a long time since anyone has touched them!" He gave her a small smile but it was genuine, she hadn't offended him, "Besides, I would have thought you had filled your boots with angel wings, especially with the amount of time you have been spending with my sister hmmm? He purred

"She refuses to show me, something about, and I quote 'Angel Rules,' I mean seriously!" Ella waved her arms around in comic fashion.

"Pish!" Lucifer chuckled and waved it off, "but to be fair to my little sister, the divine and humanity don't usually mix well and should be avoided, probably rule 132 or something!" Lucifer was now really laughing, "Always with the rules!"

Ella could feel the warmth coming from him towards his little sister, her friend so she turned from him to gaze out across LA from the balcony they were standing on, "Ha, shooting star, make a wish buddy."

Lucifer indulged her and followed her eyes upwards, "Not a star!" He sucked in a breath, "Oh NO!"

"What?" It was a normal question, straightforward one but no answer came. Ella turned to face nothing but empty space, Lucifer was gone.

The falling star stopped cold in mid-air, the light was no longer visible to her eyes. 'What had Lucifer done?' she thought to herself, a slight gasp escaped her lips. Had Lucifer stopped a meteor strike? Ella tried to do some math in her head, the distance had to be huge, and so the speed he travelled to get to the free falling mass of death and destruction blew her mind. The Devil, saving the world, that's going to be an interesting footnote in the bible! Ella shock her head with an amused look on her face.

However her somewhat whimsical mood was quickly demolished when Lucifer returned with what looked like an unconscious teenager, being carried gently in his arms, he had look of panic and confusion on his face.

"Who is she?" Ella looked on with worry

"I honestly don't know but she is my one of my sisters!" Lucifer stated but he was a little shaken.

"What, how can you know that?" Ella was confused

"Miss Lopez?" He looks at her like she should know how he knew! "I can sense her, her being an angel after all." His concerned expression still had a smug smile attached to it. "Now I need to lay her down as she is hurt!" Ella looked on as Lucifer carefully placed the young angel on his bed.

"Lucifer, what is going on?" Chloe asked with concern, Ella had called her and pretty much demanded she come over, which was so very unlike her, which meant trouble.

"Oh Detective, I am glad you are hear, I may have a little sitch!" For the first time since meeting the man/Devil he looked confused, and a little lost.

"Lucifer!" Trixie's excited cry came ringing out from somewhere behind the Detective,

Lucifer braced himself for the death grip hug to his leg, "Yes hello spawn" He patted her on the head, a very secret smile crossed his face, he looked at the detective, "Serious situation here and you bring the child?"

"Bit short notice to get a sitter!" Chloe responded

"Ah yes, well, I have an unexpected guest." Lucifer closed his eyes and took a deep breath,

The young angel had slipped into the room.

"I am not hearing a reason why I should rush over here Lucifer!" Chloe responded rather firmly.

"No, that's not why I called you, I have a ….." Lucifer was cut off.

The girls head had snapped up at hearing his name, she faced her saviour but instead of gratitude, only fear met his eyes, "Nooooooooooo oh father noooooooooo!" Came a terrified scream from the small girl, "No I can't be here, in HELL!" The screaming continued, "What have I done? I'm sorry, please let me come home?" She yelled into the void.

"This isn't Hell, this is Earth, home to the humans you swore to protect!" Lucifer's words were firm but not unkind. That silenced the young angel, the fear never leaving her face. She did the sensible thing and fled, back to the private room which was hers.

Having been in 'the coolest place ever' she left the adults to their serious looking conversation and went to explore more of this place only to enter a room to find a scared looking girl huddled in the corner of the room, taking one look at her, Trixie knew that this girl needed a friend, just as Lucifer and Maze had been when they first met and she was determined to be that friend, looking at the scared girl though, maybe diving at her with a hug wouldn't be the best idea, she went with the classic,

"Hi, my name is Beatrice, but ever one calls me Trixie," Her face was a picture of kindness, "or well little human or spawn!" She could help but finishing with her other names that two of her most favourite people call her. "I really like your hair, it is so cool!" A massive smile had crossed face.

"Thank you," came a very quiet response, "I'm Cassiel." She could only stare at the small human having never been on earth, she had no idea how to deal with any size human. She had heard stories from her older siblings about them 'eating each other!' She shrunk back, trying to make herself smaller, maybe this is how they did it, let the smaller ones have first taste?! She was scared, lost and confused. She was apparently now in the chambers of the most feared and hated of her siblings, surrounded by strange beings and they all seemed to want to help her, Cassiel's brain was struggling to reconcile everything she had ever been told.

Lucifer, the most evil of beings, was, well being kind and gentle with her, she could see the worry in his eyes and he wasn't her enemy here, but then again who was?

Remembering what mommy had said about cornering wild animals, Trixie had her small hand up and very carefully moved a little closer, not wanting to scare the girl in front of her any more than she clearly was, 'something bad happened to her,' Trixie thought to herself, 'I have to help' and with a determined nod to herself she pushed on. "It's nice meet you! Are you ok?" Genuine concern radiated from the small human.

"I don't know." Was the simple response


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know." Was the simple response

"Well my mommy is a Detective, Lucifer is her partner and they stop bad people!" The little human had a note of pride in her voice, Cassiel flinched at the name of her brother, "I'm sure they will find the bad person who hurt you!"

"He stops bad people? But he is evil!" The young angel stated flatly.

"Nah, he's funny, although he does eat all my sweets!" Trixie shook her head slightly but didn't seem overly concerned by this, "he also keeps mommy safe and he helped save me this one time when a bad man took me and made this mean girl who was a bullying me stop and oh yeah, let's me eat chocolate cake for breakfast, which is soooooo cool, Mommy tells him off for that though but he finds that funny!" Trixie had to take a breath after the rambling speech of hers. The small human had no fear of the Devil and the way she spoke of the supposedly most evil being in creation conveyed nothing but affection and love.

Cassiel was stunned, she couldn't doubt the sincerity in the little girl's voice or the warmth for the man she clearly could see in Trixie's eyes when she spoke of her brother, a brother she herself had never met as her creation had come long after Lucifer's banishment. She only had the stories about him from her siblings and they weren't kind!

"You're…. You're not afraid of him?" Cassiel stammered, trying but failing to keep the confusion and her own fear from her own voice, the little girl on the other hand had a big smile of her face and was shaking her head,

"Of Lucifer?" Trixie couldn't imagine anyone being scared of him, he was a big softy after all, "nah, he sometimes cooks diner for me and mommy and its soooo good and he talks to me like a grown up and this one time, he let me drive his car really fast!"

"Oh did he now?" Came the voice from the doorway which silenced Trixie's ramblings, "think I will be having a little chat with him later!" Chloe had a stern look on her face,

"Don't be mad at him mommy, pleeeeeeeease!" Trixie gave her mother her most pleading look, the one that had Lucifer wrapped around her little finger as he seemed to bend to its power,

Chloe rolled her eye but a small smile tugged at her lips, she huffed, "We'll see, now monkey, what are you doing back here?" One eye on her daughter and one eye on the terrified looking angel,

"I wanted to explore while you were talking and I made a new friend," Trixie nodded over to the girl, "Her name is Cassiel and she seemed sad and lonely, so I tried to help."

"Oh I know you did babe, why don't you go find Ella and get a drink while I have a little chat with your friend,"

"Ok mommy, I am really thirsty!" Trixie waved at the stunned angel and headed for the door, "It was nice to meet you!" She called out over her shoulder.

Chloe watched her daughter disappear from sight, she couldn't help but be proud of her little monkey, trying to help the lost scared angel and even managing to get more than two words out of her and even a name, Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by a small voice,

"She…. She called me her friend?!" Disbelief was evident and was that a slight tinge of awe, Chloe wasn't sure,

"Well my daughter has excellent taste when picking her friends." Chloe smiled and slowly sat down next to the young angel. First Lucifer, then Maze and even Amenadiel, her daughter seemed to be collecting supernatural beings and claiming them as hers. She would probably adore the angel of death should they ever meet! Trixie took everything in her stride, not worried or concerned about being friends with the Devil himself, Hells greatest torturer or a once fallen angel, so what was one more, her daughter's judgement of these beings was absolute! Maybe being part 'miracle' child meant she was drawn to them more than others, she would have to ask Lucifer about this later.

"I've never had a friend before!" Cassiel spoke into her knees, arms wrapped her legs, trying to gain some comfort.

"Well you do now, be prepared for hugs!" amusement filled Chloe's words,

"Is… is that a good thing?" Cassiel had lifted her head and finally met Chloe's eyes,

"It is." Two simple words but Chloe could see that the young angel had relaxed a little, "can I get you anything?"

"Can…. Can you let me go home?" a pleading tearful look broke Chloe's heart,

"We're not holding you here, you are not a prisoner!" Chloe was a little shocked by the tiny accusation but answered with warmth, "Have you just tried going home?" Chloe wasn't entirely sure how 'going home' really worked for angels, it wasn't a topic she and Lucifer spoke about, probably not a subject her partner would want to discuss.

"It wasn't there!" Tears now falling freely from the young angels eyes, "If…. If you aren't keeping me here, then I don't know, don't know what to do!"


	6. Chapter 6

"It wasn't there!" Tears now falling freely from the young angels eyes, "If…. If you aren't keeping me here, then I don't know, don't know what to do!"

After the young angels announcement, Chloe had remained seated and shortly thereafter had been enveloped in a hug, Chloe held the girl, offering her silent comfort, she may not know a great deal about celestial matters but she knew how to support a crying girl. "Shhhhh, it will be ok, I am sure we can figure this out!" Chloe stated firmly, having confidence in her own words.

Chloe felt a gentle nod of agreement against her chest, "Thank you!" Came the muffled response which caused Chloe to smile. After w while Cassiel's breathing had slowed and Chloe had realised she was asleep, carefully she disentangled herself and stood, the sleeping girl looked so peaceful and Chloe didn't want to be the one to wake her, but she also couldn't leave her on the floor, she went to fetch Lucifer who gently swept the girl into his arms before placing her on the bed with nothing but tenderness.

Back in the main room of the apartment, Chloe had debriefed the other two about what had been learnt from the brief conversation she had had with the angel, Trixie had supplied some other details too, but it was getting late, so Chloe and the spawn had left, leaving Lucifer, Ella and a sleeping angel alone.

Lucifer stood behind his bar, finishing off yet another drink, Ella had refused the last five, he was distracted, concerned and worried, the last two things were definitely not him or so Ella thought but over recent times, she had learned that he was often concerned and worried but she had never seen him like this.

"Well I should be off too," Ella broke the silence that had filled the apartment for a while now, she felt a little torn,

"Miss Lopez, please don't leave!" Came a very subdued and pleading reply, Lucifer was staring out into space

"Ok buddy, I'll stay but don't you want to spend some time with your sister?" Ella had made her way over to the bar, curious to hear what her friend would say,

"She only knows of the monster that I am." His voice was filled with pain and self-loathing,

"Hey, no, Lucifer, look at me!" He met her stare, "you listen to me mister," a finger prodding him square in the chest, "you are NOT a monster! You had to do a terrible job but that isn't you, you hear me!" Eyes wide he nodded, afraid she may start hitting him with a shoe.

"But that is what she knows of me, she was terrified just hearing my name, I don't think being confronted and alone with me would help her in anyway." Ella couldn't disagree with the statement and as much as she wanted to disagree, he had a point. "I wonder how many other siblings I have and have not had the pleasure of terrifying?" A slight hint of amusement had found its way back into his voice.

"Your Dad knows right!" A light hearted chuckle from Lucifer made her smile in return, "We'll get to the bottom of this dude, if not, we'll take care of her."

Lucifer returned the smile, "Thank you Ella."

"Ok, WOW, you never call me by my name, what's up man?" Surprise, yep definite surprise was what Ella felt at that moment,

"Apologies Miss Lopez, I never meant to over step!"

"Nah man, not an over step at all, kinda sweet actually, like when you called me little one." Mischief danced in her eyes, "I have been meaning to ask, why do you always call me 'Miss Lopez'?"

"Because it sets you apart from all of the people I have been with or have ever known, you matter to me, it is why I also call Chloe 'the Detective' it is because I respect and care about you!" Ella knew that he never lies but this was open honesty that wasn't usually so easily given.

"Arrrrrrrrr!" Lucifer shoulders slumped, he knew what was coming next! He was correct in his assumption when arms grappled him, the girl was like an octopus.

Ella, felt warm as she snuggled under the duvet which had somehow found her during the night, Lucifer must have covered her after she had fallen asleep, he was so sweet, she knew she had had a few too many drinks last night but so far the headache hadn't hit her. Ella braved opening an eye, she already knew she was on the luxurious couch, the early morning sunlight was streaming through the large windows but she didn't mind, the coffee table played host to a glass of water and some pills, she hoped that they were painkillers! She reached for the water and took a large gulp.

She must have dozed off, the tiny sound of padding feet woke her with a start, her sudden emergence from the blankets caused the noise to stop and she heard a deep intake of breath.

"Errr, sorry!" A barely awake Ella stated, blinking a few times trying to regain her composure.

"I…I never meant… to wake you!" The young angel looked like she had kicked a puppy.

"No worries, I should be getting up anyway," Ella rose and stretched before refocusing her attention on the girl who stood before her, "I'm Ella by the way, we met briefly yesterday but you were unconscious, so I guess that doesn't really count." Ella regaining her usual demeanour,

"HI, I'm…..!" Cassiel was enveloped in a hug, it was clear, there was no escape.


	7. Chapter 7

"HI, I'm…..!" Cassiel was enveloped in a hug, it was clear, there was no escape. She yelped and on reflex unfurled two impressive wings as a defense measure against the attack, this caused two things to happen, one was for the petite human to freeze in place, the second was to send furniture flying across the room with an almighty crash,

"What the bloody hell?" Came a rather surprised voice from the doorway as Lucifer came stumbling down the steps that led to his bedroom, thankfully he was wearing some black shorts but his hair was mussed and adorably curly, Ella couldn't help but giggle at the sight of a half asleep Lucifer, his gaze swept across the room, from the destruction, to Ella, who was smiling like a Cheshire cat to the terrified angel, who had remained frozen to the spot with wings wrapped around herself in defense. Lucifer shock his head slightly, "Oh for the love of dad!" He ran his hand through his hair and turned and headed back to bed, "Nope, too early for this!" Popping the 'P' for good measure, Ella could clearly hear him mumbling something about having a chat with Linda about the best way to angel-proof the penthouse.

Cassiel was trembling slightly, still rooted to the spot, she was expecting to be on the receiving end of her brother's legendary wraith, be struck down with ease, very few angels could go toe-to-toe with the power of Lucifer, Michael barely managed to contain him and he hadn't been alone. She wasn't a fighter, Lucifer would have swept her aside with a flick of his wrist.

What she hadn't been prepared for was his slightly annoyed, mostly indifferent and was it also a slightly amused response. Maybe he was lolling her into a false sense of security, make her stew in her own fear until he struck, when she couldn't take it anymore. Deep down in her heart though, she didn't believe that, he had saved her, brought her into his earthly home without a second thought and allowed 'his?!' humans to tend to her and offer her nothing but kindness and affection, this was not the Evil Devil she had been warned about by her older siblings.

Cassiel's attention snapped back to the petite smiling human woman who was still staring at her, she wasn't sure but it seemed that woman in front of her was finding the situation rather entertaining, then she realised, she had exposed the human to the divine, a big no-no, "errr…. be not afraid?!" Was that what she was meant to say when greeting humans in her angelic form? At the moment she couldn't remember the lectures about how to deal with humans. She had interacted with Chloe and Trixie briefly yesterday but not in an angelic way, now she was so unsure of what to do.

Ella seemed to sense the unease radiating off of the young angel, so decided to try and break the ice again, maybe this time not destroying the rest of Lucifer's penthouse, she waved off Cassiel's words, "Don't worry about mister grumpy pants in there!" Ella pointed towards the open doorway and probably a sleeping Devil, "He's clearly not a morning person!" Ella's smile was infection and the young angel felt herself relax, allowing her wings to retract back behind her shoulders,

"You don't seem to be surprised by my appearance?" Cassiel shakily asked,

"Well the pink hair was a bit surprising, but I love it, you can totally come to the electric neon party night I take Chloe to sometimes, you wouldn't even need to borrow a wig! And besides, any sis of Lucifer's is a sis of mine!" With that Ella made her way over to the couch, avoiding the broken pieces of furniture, sitting back down she patted the spot next to her, inviting the angel to join her on the seat.

"No, I mean the…." She trailed off, very carefully flexing a wing, to illustrate the point

"Not the first angel I have met!" Ella sorted a little, how was this her life now!

"Oh….." It was a simple response as if the human's answer made everything clear, Cassiel sat down next to Ella, finally folding her wings back into oblivion, "I thought humans couldn't handle the Divine?" She asked nervously and curiously,

"Would it make you feel better if I bowled down and started worshiping you?" Came the serious reply,

"Errr, no, I mean…." What did she mean, she was flustered and well out of her comfort zone, but one look at Ella's face she knew, she was being teased but not in an unkind way, Cassiel took a breath, "Very funny," She was rewarded by yet another huge smile and a gentle friendly nudge in the arm,

"Look, I know you are a little overwhelmed, scared and confused at the moment, but we're here for you, you are not alone." The earnest look that greeted Cassiel, she instantly knew it to be true,

"Thank you, I don't know what to say." She looked at the floor as she spoke.

"Hey we're family, no need to thank me, it's what you do for family and even if this is the strangest family I have ever been part of, we got your back girl" Ella gently patted Cassiel's shoulders, "I wish Luce-ifer," She had tried a few times with that particular abbreviation but one swift eyebrow raise had always stopped her, "would get his ass out of bed a make some breakfast, I'm starving! Wait here!" Ella rose from the seat, picking up a cushion and made her way to Lucifer's chambers, there were some muffled words, a groan, what sounded like someone being pummelled with the cushion, some hysterical laughter and the Ella re-entered the room, clearly amused by her actions. "What? I have brothers too!"

Cassiel was horrified, the petite human seemed completely oblivious to the danger she had just put herself in, what could happen by potentially angering the Devil further or demanding anything from him, he was the one who demanded!

A rather disheveled Lucifer now dressed in a robe emerged from the bedroom, muttering something under his breath about the injustice of the whole situation, Cassiel took note that he was keeping his distance from her, was it an attempt to not frighten her? She wasn't really sure,

"AH, Miss Lopez, you know there is a special place in Hell for those who wake a sleeping Devil? Especially if it doesn't include sexy naked cuddle time!" He groused but there was no real anger in his words,

"Oh hush you, time to rise and shine buddy"

"If it had involved some naked cuddle time I would most certainly have risen!" A seductive grin was firmly plastered on his face

"Gross dude," She still couldn't help but grin in return, "besides, what would Chloe say?" She struck the final blow, Ella 1, Devil 0, she could see him cave, admitting defeat, he went to the bar and poured himself a very large drink and knocked it back in one.

Cassiel looked on at the exchange in awe, what kind of being was this Ella? She could have sworn she was just a human but clearly she must have been mistaken, not even their father could curtail Lucifer's behavior in this way, maybe she should have been the one taking a knee out of respect.

"Very well Miss Lopez, if breakfast is what you desire," he purred, "Who am I to refuse!"

"Well chop-chop!" Ella clapped her hands expectantly, false sincerity evident in her tone.

"Sir, yes sir!" Lucifer gave her a mock salute and ventured off into the kitchen, chuckling all the way.

Realisation hit Cassiel at that moment, Ella had talked about being family, calling her a sister, and the way Lucifer was acting did suggest a family vibe. He was the 'Big Brother' in this situation, putting up with the younger sibling's mischief with calm annoyance but good humour and what seemed endless patience. Was it possible? The Devil loved these humans like family? What did this mean?

A/N – I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you all like it too.

Also thanks again for the follow's and lovely reviews, means a great deal to me


	8. Chapter 8

What did it mean? She felt a small hand grab hers and she was led into a spacious kitchen, she went without protest. New and unusual smells filled the air and she was instantly hungry, Cassiel had never been hungry before so it was a strange feeling, Ella was talking up a storm but she wasn't really listening, her eyes on the back of the Devils head,

"It is rude to stare little sister!" It was a simple statement but she still felt a shiver down her spine,

"I'm sorry….. I wasn't meaning to…sorry!" She ducked her head in defeat,

"Now, now, we won't being having any of that!" His words were warm, so she dared look up, "There we are," he grinned at her, "eat up!" In a very fluid motion, he placed two plates in front of the women. Ella dived in without preamble, so the young angle followed suit but after her first bite she paused, new, wonderful and exciting flavours filled her being, was she being tempted? Seemingly to read her mind, Lucifer continued, "Eve was never tempted by a bloody omelette, or an apple, it was more like a banana," Ella couldn't but snort orange juice out of her nose and then tried to regain some sense of composure, which only made Lucifer laugh loudly. Ella desperately wiping at her face.

"No, it wasn't that, I was, I was just not expecting the flavour of this?!" She waved a hand over the plate, "what did you call it? Omelette! It is soooo good!" Cassiel returned to her meal,

"If you are impressed by one little omelette, I think you are going to enjoy a lot of what Earth has to offer or at least Los Angeles has to offer!" Ella smiled up at him enjoying the sight of Lucifer trying to be the caring brother she knew and loved, she was also loving the interaction between the siblings, it was unusual to see Lucifer nervous. Lucifer waited for Cassiel to finish her meal before continuing, "So Cassiel," his tone became serious, "How did you come to be here? I don't mean here in my home but here on Earth?"

"I don't know," came the soft reply, "I was at the edge of city, then there was nothing and I was falling, falling so fast I couldn't stop!" The fear of the events of the day before consumed her again, "Then I was saved, by, by, well you?!" She was beyond confused, Ella rested a gentle hand on her arm, showing solidarity with her newly adopted sister. "I have never been so scared in my entire existence!"

"Are you scared of me?" Lucifer's voice was concerned but gentle,

"Yes!" Cassiel couldn't help but burry her face in her hands in shame, "How could I not be, you're evil in the highest sense of the word!"

Ella watched Lucifer, being called evil deeply wounded him, he wasn't evil, he punished evil, but he let it slide, he hung his head and took a deep breath,

"You have been somewhat misled on that truth little sister." There was no anger just quiet acceptance and it broke Ella's heart. Even after all this time, Lucifer couldn't forgive himself and not see himself as a monster. "You have my word that you are safe here and I for one will never harm you!"

And there it was, Lucifer had given his word, even Cassiel knew what that meant, if her brother made that declaration, then that was her dad's honest truth, regardless to what she had been taught, the one constant was that Lucifer never lied and he never broke his word.

"Thank you."

Ella couldn't take the tension in the room any longer, "So Cass, we need to find you some new clothes, the whole robes thing is cool but not really blending in." Lucifer silently thanked her for the distraction, "You will love it, girl's day out!" Ella was clearly excited by the prospect of taking the young angel shopping, Lucifer was once again confused by the events of the morning so far, "Can we borrow your card?" Ella looked pleadingly at him, "Cass needs some stuff!"

"Of course, go have fun!" He went to retrieve his wallet from where ever he had left it. After handing his card over, there was a whirlwind of activity and then he was left on his own as the two young women left his presence, disappearing into the elevator, maybe a shower would help with his confusion at the mornings events. What had he gotten himself into this time!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thanks again guys for following this funny little tale and for all the kind and positive review, means the world to me

Many, many hours had passed since the two young women had disappeared off to Dad knows where. Ella would take care or his sister, her enthusiasm for life and her generosity with taking people into her heart would hopefully be of a help and comfort to the angel.

Lucifer was at his piano, he had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and was lost in his thoughts and the music he was playing. A cigarette quietly burned away forgotten in lieu of the melody. He heard the elevator arrive and deposit what sounded like many rustling bags and some muttering, he could sense that it was his sister so he never turned to great her and continued playing until he reached the end, as the final note rang out, he heard a gentle sniff,

"Lucifer! That was beautiful!" Cassiel was in awe. He twisted his lean body to meet her eyes and he could see a single tear roll down his sister cheek, for once he had the sense to realise that it was not one of sadness but of joy, he should probably thank Linda for that new skill.

"I'm a Devil of many talents dear sister!" He couldn't help but smile up at her, gazing at the sizable pile of shopping, "looks like someone has splurged!" His smile grew larger.

"Ella was very, very insistent!" Cassiel shook her head, confused but amused, "I'm also now part of 'the tribe'!" miming air quotes, she wasn't sure where she had picked that peculiar human trait but went with it, she must of used it correctly as Lucifer was smirking, "is this a good thing?" She was genuinely interested in his response.

Lucifer chuckled, "I would say so, as long as you enjoy drinking, dancing, I would expect some truly terrible singing and occasionally destroying tiki-bars, although I highly approve of the latter and the first option!" he was laughing hard, the image in his mind of the women in his life brawling in a bar was one of his favourite stories, especially the way each of them had told him a slightly different version of the 'first girls night out'

Wide eyes met his, "I don't want to destroy, what did you call it tiki-bars? What are they?"

"No one will miss them, they are tacky human establishments, beside who doesn't love a good punch up hmmmmm?" Lucifer was still amused,

"DO I HAVE TOO?" A panicked voice came from the young angel, "I really don't like to fight!"

"Now, now, it isn't a rule, best stay close to Linda though!" He smiled warmly at her, "So what have you and Miss Lopez been up to all day?" Lucifer took her appearance in for the first time since she had returned, she was wearing a pair of smart jeans, sensible shoes and a tasteful blouse now clothed her, Ella had seemed to have found 'the right look' for his sister and she looked quite lovely.

"Apparently we shopped till we dropped, or well Ella dropped, she brought me back here and then went off home and asked me to give you this back," She fished out the small piece of plastic and handed it back to its owner, "But, the things I have seen, these… these humans have built these incredible things and have you ever tired hotdogs? They are amazing!" They shared a look and Lucifer knew that wonder she felt, he too had felt it, he had seen the humans grow and develop over the many visits to earth he had taken over the years but he knew that Cassiel was only now just experiencing it and he was glad to be there for the ride.

"Sounds like someone had fun and I'm pleased that Miss Lopez has taken you under her wing, you couldn't have a better guide." Cassiel could hear the real affection in his words, maybe she really had misjudged her brother.

A few hours earlier, the two woman were seated in the park enjoying their lunch, Ella was pleased with how the day had progressed, Cassiel's wide eyed amazement at well everything had warmed her heart and she felt proud to be the one showing the angel the world, honoured to have found yet another amazing person to call her friend, she sent Ray-Ray a silent little prayer in thanks for giving her the nudge to come to LA in the first place.

She was brought back to reality when her new friend stated, "This food is amazing, I thought the omelettes were the best thing ever but this" waving the half eaten hotdog in the air, "is like the best!"

"Well I'm glad you like it!" Ella smiled, "Would've thought being…. Well up there," she pointed to the sky," You would have amaze-balls food, like blow your socks off good?" Curiously crept into her voice,

"Well maybe for you humans!" Looking slightly embarrassed by the statement, Ella waved it off, "Sorry…. I never meant that….. to err….. Sound like that!" Cassiel ducked head,

"Pleaaaaaaaase, you know how long I worked with your brother? It's always, you humans this, you humans that, kinda used to it now!" Ella giggled.

"I am so confused!" Cassiel's voice was small, Ella let her gather her thoughts and waited for angel to continue, "all of my existence, I have been told by my siblings that Lucifer is evil and a monster, he hates us and despises the humans, wants to watch the Silver City burn but…." Cassiel took a breath, "but what have I have seen? He saved me! Introduced me to such kind and caring people, who love him," Ella gave her hand a little squeeze, "He helps people and not even to benefit himself!"

"Well your brother is no saint!" Ella slightly amused by that continued, "Us humans grow up hearing all about the Devil, how everything bad is his fault, all of our own mistakes and welllllllllll, we humans can be all kinds of evil all on our own, unfortunately you will probably see some of that and I'm sorry but it is not your brothers doing." Ella took a breath, "When I first met Lucifer, I told him that I thought that the Devil got a bad rap, bit of teenage rebellion and giving a naked lady an apple, not so bad right well, except for the torture and ruling hell, not so great." Cassiel was intrigued by this story, "but I spent a lot of time with that man, before I was in the know, do you know what I learnt in all of that time?" Cassiel shook her head so Ella continued, "He cares, cares about us and cares about bringing justice to the families of the victims we have to deal with." Ella paused.

"Wow!" A wide eyed surprised response was all she got, so pushed on,

"He has died twice saving Chloe and rescuing Trix, sacrificed the woman he loves to go back to Hell to prevent a demon uprising, has helped solve countless murders and has shown me more kindness than anyone ever has." Ella had teared up but wouldn't let them fall, "He treats me like a little sister and he would do anything to help me if I needed it or he would just sit there and let me ramble on about some crazy theory I had at that moment" Ella now had to wipe her eyes but the smile had grown on her face once more,

"Since the fall, he has been hated, despised and feared by humans and angels, he lost every one he knew or cared about and he has shouldered it all and it breaks my heart, he is terrified of anyone showing any kind of affection or kindness to him as he fears it's a trick or some further punishment should it be ripped away so I for one will show him every day that he is a good man and deserves love and to be happy!"

"I never knew, he must have felt so much pain." Cassiel was reflective in her statement,

"Not saying that he isn't a big idiot or has the attention span of a fish but he is trying to be better! Just give him a chance, he may surprise you!"

"I promise to give him a chance Ella, you have my word."

And that settled that.

Lucifer ducked under the police tape, and greeted Chloe, "Detective! What gruesome murder do we have today hmmmm?"

Chloe smiled at her partner but turned serious when she cast her eyes over the victim, "Jane Doe, by the looks of her maybe late teens, early twenties, seems like a body dump." Chloe finished with a sharp intake of breath.

Lucifer knew that cases like these always shook his brave and courageous Detective, knowing that she always pictured the victim as being the young Beatrice, the resemblance this time though was uncanny, she really did resemble the spawn if not older and even he felt taken aback. Chloe would be spending the night with the child and probably asking him to join them both, to provide comfort, he would be there for her as always.

Some boring forensic tech was laying out important evidence, but Lucifer couldn't bring himself to be all that interested or be entertained by it. He missed Ella's positive and imaginative ways or presenting the facts but at the same time he was extremely grateful to her that she taken a few days off from work to look after his young sister. He smiled fondly, however this was Lucifer,

"Detective, this is boring and this alley smells," He whined, Chloe rolled her eyes and huffed in response.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thankyou as always for following this story and the lovely comments.

Something strange is happening from this point forward, seems like a plot may be occurring! Like you I am shocked tooJ, let's see where this goes.

The crime solving team had made little progress on the case so far, Lucifer knew his Detective wouldn't give up until justice had been done, probably doing boring police type things to find the next lead but until then he was surplus to requirement, which he was extremely grateful for, "the Devil doing paperwork!" Ha preposterous! He mussed to himself during his elevator ride to his penthouse. If Chloe found something, she would call and he would immediately jump into action, but one couldn't be 'a handsome Devil cop' 24/7, he did have other responsibilities to attend to.

Other the past few days every time he entered his home and he had been met with two laughing or giggling woman, probably planning his downfall somehow, his ancient paranoia would rise slightly, however it was easily pushed down and ignored after taking one look at their smiling faces filled with mischief, he guesses that Linda would call it progress, he should probably ask her at his next session. The sight of the two did warm his heart, his huffing and moaning, occasionally verging on whining was evident of that, so he braced himself for what was to come.

Silence greeted him as he walked out of the elevator, taking a quick glance around, he guessed that his house guest and Ella were out, so he went to the bar and poured himself a drink before sweeping into the room, he felt his sister presence before spotting her standing on the balcony so he went to join her.

They stood there in silence, Lucifer watched her gazing up at the sky, it was familiar and he too often did that, a painful reminder of home but one he could never hate especially as he was the one to have filled the sky with light in the first place. He was proud of his achievement and it was probably what had started him start questioning his father's rules in the first place,

"Beautiful isn't it?" He casually asked and he stepped onto the balcony, Cassiel had been so lost in her thoughts, she jumped slightly before turning her attention to Lucifer, he gave her a gentle smile,

"It really is! I never thought I would see them from this perspective, it is a little humbling if I am honest."

"It was some of my best work!" He had a warm but cheeky smile on his face, he was lightly teasing her but it was kinda nice,

"Thank you and I don't mean just for the stars but for… well everything else you have done for me! Saving me, taking me in and well everything else." Lucifer studied her face, looking for the 'but', however it never came and all he saw was genuine gratitude,

"You are quite welcome!" It was a simple response but he felt a little uncomfortable at being thanked, he still wasn't used to it. Changing the topic, "I was expecting you to be with Miss Lopez?" He asked, a little surprised by her absence.

Cassiel smiled, "Ella will be back soon, she said she was going home to get changed, maybe swing by and catch up with Chloe and then be back so 'we can hit the town'" shaking her head slightly in confusion, "I'm not sure why we should be striking buildings? Why is this fun?" She queried,

Lucifer was chuckling, "I believe Miss Lopez has forgotten that you are not used to human expressions and that not everything is quite as literal as suggested," His patient and understanding tone made he feel a little less silly, "She probably was suggesting that you two go out and have fun for the evening, maybe do a little dance, maybe make a little love and pretty much get down tonight!" He knew Cassiel had zero understanding of the reference he was making and was evident his teasing tone once more, "maybe that is why she has gone to see the Detective, the more the merrier and all that, hmmmmm." That made sense to Lucifer, foursomes, were always more fun than threesomes,

"That does make more sense." Cassiel nodded in agreement, "but what do you mean about 'making love'?" she asked with full sincerity,

Lucifer nearly chocked into his glass, "Ask Miss Lopez!"

"Ok, I will."

The two siblings stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before she spoke up again, "When Amenadiel returned to the Silver City after his absence, he was telling us all about how we angels control our own destinies, and our own selves could make decisions independently of father's wishes. Some of us were curious about this so we asked questions, do you think me questioning fathers Will caused me to fall? Like I didn't feel that I deserved to be in the City any longer, so I made it that I shouldn't be?" They were brave questions and Lucifer respected that, he had been expecting them to come at some point, however, to his surprise, they weren't filled with desperation, maybe with a little bit of realisation but they were solid questions none the less. He had considered that possibility himself.

Lucifer took a deep breath and sighed, "Honestly, I don't know," he paused and took a sip of his drink, "when Amenadiel first floated that particular little theory, I laughed in his face and put it all down to 'Dads Plan', however, looking back at recent events, Amenadiel regaining his wings and well my own….. experiences, I believe that there is merit to this, when I saved mum and the humans from mum, for the first time in a millennia, I felt 'good' again! So wings restored and the lack of my Devil face was my reward! As you can imagine I blamed dear old Dad for that, some kind of manipulation, wanting me to return to my former angelic ways but I have come to realise that maybe we do have some control over our own existence." He paused again and drained the rest of his drink, he retreated to the bar to get another one, and Cassiel followed him, he offered her one and she accepted it without hesitation, clearly curious about this little story of his.

"When Eve returned, I was reminded and encouraged to be my former self and was accepted as the monster that had once been, one to be feared! For a time that was freeing and welcomed, however, thanks to Dr Linda and the Detective, I was reminded that I wasn't that being any longer, a being I did not want to be and I was better than that!"

"So what happened?" Cassiel was enthralled by Lucifer's tale,

"Well…. I once again became the physical representation or what I had tried so hard to leave behind. Thankfully I had the Detective, she helped talk me down, help me realise that I didn't have to be that….. That thing anymore." Cassiel had propped her head on her hands whilst leaning her elbows on the bar. Her Brother never lied but this was rare honesty coming from him, she wasn't sure if he ever had shown that side of him to anyone before, she guessed that Chloe had seen it but it was a rare and precious gift.

Lucifer was about to continue, when the 'ding' of the elevator interrupted him. A stocky and not unattractive man walked in,

"Oh Daniel, your timing as always is impeccable!" Lucifer greeted the man with mild irritation in his voice,

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't mean to interrupt….." He waved his hand at the two of them, one look from Lucifer made him question his assumption, he had seen that look before, it was the same look he had gotten when h had first starting Charlotte, "sorry!" He deflated,

"Mind out of the gutter please Daniel, this is my youngest Sister, who is visiting me, it's just that we were having a private little chat and you have interrupted that!" At the mention of Cassiel he had turned and smiled at her, his expression had changed to annoyance when he faced Daniel, "Daniel, Cassiel, Cassiel, Daniel, or if you prefer, Detective Douche!" He couldn't resist throwing that in,

"It is very nice to meet you Detective Douche," Cassiel greeted him innocently,

Dan groaned under his breath, "Espinoza, its Detective Dan Espinoza." He glared at Lucifer who simply waved it off,

"Oh, I am so sorry, maybe I misunderstood," Cassiel gave Lucifer a questioning look but was just grinning,

"Not your fault, your Brother is just being a dick, thought we had moved past this man!" Lucifer just smirked back at him in response,

Cassiel was confused by the interaction between the two men but Lucifer dived in, "What brings you here?"

"Have you heard from Chloe at all?" Dan asked plainly

"Not since she dropped me off earlier, why do you ask?" Gone was the jovial tone he had a minute before, he was now extremely focused on Dan's next response,

"Got a call from the sitter, saying Chloe was late and that should she stay on? I said yes but am going to head over there myself after we're done here, I know that cases can run long but this doesn't seem like her at all!" Dan was worried and Lucifer had picked up on this, "I was hoping that maybe she had come back here to decompress a little before heading home but if you haven't seen her, then I am a little lost."

Young Beatrice was the Detective's world, her first and only priority, above him, above Dan and above her own wellbeing, something was wrong and he could felt it with every fibre of his being, "I take it you have tried calling her?" Lucifer knew it was a pointless question and had reached for his own phone,

"Yeah, first thing I tried, got the machine, then I called Linda and Maze, Linda hasn't seem Chloe in over a week, Maze, well she's in South America, so no help there, I then tried Ella and got the machine too." Dan run his hand across his face, "look man, something doesn't feel right here, Chloe doesn't do this type of thing, leave Trixie hanging without a phone call or asking me to help or at least calling the sitter to let them know she is running late!" There was an edge of panic in his voice now.

Lucifer was on the same page and after also getting the answering machine he turned back to Daniel, he was worried but year and years of practice kept that from his face and his tone, "You said that you were heading over to the Detective's apartment? Well looks like you being having two more guests, "he had moved and was ushering Dan towards the elevator doors, a quick serious look over his shoulder was all it took for Cassiel was be following too.

The non-descript warehouse was dimly lit, a few flickering lights illuminated the scene.

In the middle of the vast empty space were two medical looking beds, two women were strapped down and unconscious, IV drips continued to pump drugs into the prisoner's, keeping them at bay and easily managed and contained.


	11. Chapter 11

Dan was struggling to keep up with Lucifer, The Corvette was cutting though the evening traffic with a determined purpose, Dan wondered where Lucifer had learned to drive with such skill but he could tell that he was worried and a worried Lucifer was one that Dan knew to keep an eye on.

"Daniel doesn't know about us," Lucifer said flatly, giving his Sister a meaningful glance,"Probably not the best time for that little revelation either!"

"Why not? Wouldn't it be a help?" Cassiel asked

Lucifer shook his head," Not right now, human reactions to the divine are complicated, Dr Linda took a few weeks to be able to see me again and even then was more preoccupied by the whole larger picture, I seriously had to do my own therapy for a while," He paused, a ghost of a smile briefly graced his face, "The Detective ran away, found answers in all the wrong places and thought sending me back to Hell was the right thing to do." Lucifer looked sad following that statement, "Then well, we have Miss Lopez, who, well didn't seem all that effected or bothered by finding out, more annoyed that I hadn't told her." Lucifer dodged around another car, "Daniel finding out now would be problematic. He will either shut down or because of my reputation, would demand that I stay away from his family because, the Devil can't possibly be good to be around. You think our siblings have some harsh opinions of my nature, well, the humans have a worse one!"

Cassiel could only stare at her Brother, she knew the wisdom of his words but actually felt his pain, so instead of questioning him further she just rested her head back against the seat.

Screeching to a halt at Chloe's apartment block, Lucifer was out of his car and striding towards the door, his gaze had already seen Ella's car there in the parking lot, clearly abandoned, which gave him pause but he continued on, Cassiel scrambling to keep up.

Barely pausing at the door, he just opened it and entered, this action made the sitter yelp and jump slightly but he paid her no mind,

"LUCIFER!" He was tackled by the spawn and for once he didn't flinch away from her, instead he swept the girl into his arms and continued into the apartment, this action made the young girl squealed in amusement and he couldn't help but smile at her. Before any further exchange could happen Cassiel and Daniel entered. "Daddy!" Lucifer couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride that his greeting had been a little more enthusiastic, "Hi CASSIEL," The little human squirmed to be put down so he complied and watched the girl run into the confused arms of his sister.

"Hi little human." Cassiel greeted her, this made trixie giggle some more, the grownups were funny,

Trixie eyed the three suspiciously folding her arms and staring them down, both Dan and Lucifer knew that look, it was the same one Chloe gave suspects. "Where's mommy?"

Dan was about to answer but was cut off by Lucifer as he knelt before her so she could meet his eyes, "WE don't know but Beatrice, I give you my word that I will find her and bring her home to you!"

Trixie stared at the man in front of her before nodding and smiling back at him,

"Hey monkey, are you ok?" Dan asked, a little taken aback at the recent interactions, this family was weird buy his daughter seemed to just go with it.

"Duh, Dad, Lucifer said he will find mommy!" Complete belief and trust in his words and a look that suggested that Dan was being an idiot, "he never lies!" This special child had never once been phased by Lucifer or Maze and just took their words seriously, no pre-conceived notions or the Devil or Demons of how the rest of the world would have quaked in fear at knowing them and their existence, she just loved them.

"With that settled, I have a few calls to make." Lucifer moved away from the group, retrieving his phone from his pocket he dialled a very familiar number, "Mazikeen!" He announced, "Yes I know you are hunting down some poor human soul in South America…. Yes, I know you are busy… How long will you be? ... We have a situation….. No it's not my fault, well I don't think it is? …. Yes I know I often don't think ….. Maze, shut up and listen, the Detective and Miss Lopez seem to have gone missing….. I don't know Maze, but the spawn is wanting the safe return of her mother as I am I! …. Thought that may get you attention ….. 24 hours? Really? Stop playing with your bounty and get BACK HERE Mazikeen!" The commanding tone his voice had taken on left the observer's a little taken aback by the forcefulness of his response, he wasn't asking, he was ordering.

The one sided conversation had confused Cassiel and she looked over to Dan, "Who is Mazikeen?" She asked,

"She's terrifying, but she is also the best bounty hunter we have, she is also some kind of bad ass ninja." Dan responded,

"So, a good thing she is coming?" Cassiel had hope,

"Well, good is a stretch but it will be interesting and sooooo not by the book but if it means we find both Chloe and Ella safe, I am happy to bend the rules!" Dan said with a new found determination.

"Daniel, it's getting late, maybe you see that young Beatrice gets to bed, you know how the Detective would disapprove of her being up all night?"

Dan shuddered slightly and led his daughter towards her bedroom,

"Night Lucifer, night Cassiel," Trixie gave them both a little wave before disappearing into her bedroom followed by a surprised looking Daniel.

"I'm sorry about this Sister but I need to check on something." Lucifer gave Cassiel a pointed look, so she didn't respond, he raised his hand in a prayer and she knew what he had meant,

"Are you calling Amenadiel?" Genuinely curious now,

"No, he has been surprisingly absent since your arrival, Dr Linda said he got recalled to the Silver City for, and I quote for 'family business.'" He scoffed at that but continued, "Both the Detective and Miss Lopez know how to contact me, well us," He waved in her direction, "and so far I haven't heard anything have you? Well that leaves two options I can think of and I for one needs to know which one it is!"

A slight rustle was heard, "Hi Lu, long time no see!" A nervous voice spoke,

"Hello Azrael!" Lucifer simply stated.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello Azrael!" Lucifer simply stated.

"Cass, what are you doing…" But she was cut off by Lucifer before Cassiel had the chance to speak,

"Cassiel's presence is not my concern at this moment in time," Lucifer gave his youngest Sister a small smile before return to his other one, "Ray-Ray, I need the truth from you and I do not want any preamble, " He paused slightly," In your duties, have you had to pay the Detective or Miss Lopez a visit this evening?" His glare meant, and nothing but the truth or so help you Dad.

"No?! Sorry Lu, I haven't seen Ella in weeks, why? What has happened?" Azrael suddenly became worried and Lucifer knew that his Sister was none the wiser about the current situation and was also none the wiser about Cassiel's sudden appearance on earth,

"We don't know, both the Detective and Miss Lopez seem to have gone missing, they both know how to reach me in the event of an emergency but so far I have not heard anything, so I needed to rule one possibility out, Azrael, look at me," he paused and waited for the angel of death to look up, nothing but worry in her eyes, "I know you would have come to me, if you had to perform that task but I just needed to know for sure and now I do," he laid his hands on her shoulders to offer some comfort and looked into her eyes, "I give you my word sister, that I will find them!" This is the second time in so many minutes that he has given his word, no idea how he was going to accomplish this task but he was 'a Devil of his word' after all. "You need to leave before Daniel sees you but I will be in touch." He promised

"Ok Lu, please find them, Ella is special, I know you know this and so is Chloe, please bring them home, I'm not ready to have to guide them to the Silver City, not yet!" the plea from her was not a subtle one and Lucifer heard it loud and clear, there was another rustle and she was gone,

"I won't let you down again little one." Lucifer whispered into the air.

Silence, Lucifer was deep in thought and was pacing, Cassiel was looking on, both worried and concerned but she had no words.

"Trix is asleep!" Dan announced as he re-entered the room,

"That's good but Daniel, I highly suspect that her sleep won't be a peaceful one, not with the Detective missing."

"I know man, I'm going to stay and I told Trixie that she could call you anytime she wanted, sorry but it helped calm her." Dan hoped he hadn't overstepped,

"That is quite alright Daniel, I would be happy to provide any comfort to the little urchin that she may need but I think before we start the search for our missing comrades we should start with what we know so far." Dan was a little surprised by the logical and rather law abiding approach Lucifer was taking, he was expecting the man to have stormed off to wreak havoc across the city, to find the answer he needed, in his unique way but no, he sat there, a cold and dangerous look has started to creep across the man's face, he shivered, some primal fear had crept into him mind, so he continued,

"Well, I don't really know anything, been out all day running down the few leads we had for the Jane Doe case, it wasn't my week to take Trixie so when I saw you and Chloe leave early, I just assumed that she had headed home until well, I got the call from the sitter." Dan seemed disappointed by his lack of any kind of useful information,

"Don't look so down Daniel, I have even less, and we did the same, pointless investigating which lead nowhere so when the work turned to the boring kind, paperwork and the like, I made my way home." Lucifer had a similar look as the Detective seated in front of him, maybe if he had stayed longer, read a few reports, Chloe would be at home right now! No, now was not the time for this train of thought.

Cassiel stepped forward, "Well, Ella said she may stop by here to catch up with Chloe and as my Brother pointed out, her car is parked outside." Lucifer smiled at her use of 'Brother', "so she must have been here, or almost here, Beatrice has said that she hadn't seen either of them this evening, so they must have been taken outside and before entering this apartment."

Lucifer took a breath, however it wasn't a relaxing one, "So we know, BLOODY NOTHING!" He yelled but in a hushed tone so as not to wake the sleeping chid but it was filled with nothing but rage! It took all of his control to not let his eyes flare with the fires of Hell, he closed them and forced himself to calm down and besides the two people around him didn't need his fury, they were as equally frustrated as he. "So we have three scenarios, the first being that this is related to our current case, however Miss Lopez has had no part in it, so what? Just wrong place, wrong time? Second option, this relates to one of our previous cases, someone wanting payback about us catching them or a family member. Third option is that someone is trying to get to me by taking those I care about."

"To get to you?" Dan asked,

"Daniel, I am no saint, some of the things I have done or have been forced to do have repercussions, and coming after me head on would have been a mistake but leveraging me, that is clever! However, I will look into that avenue of the investigation!" Dan knew that by 'look into' meant Lucifer was going to be busting heads until he got his answers.

"Ok man!" Dan held up his hands in defeat, "So the other two options? The current case so far has led nowhere, maybe we got a little too close to our killer whilst following up with the few leads we did have, any of the people we questioned may have been lying, could have been the killer. That suggests that it couldn't have been anyone I spoke to or they would have gone after me!" Dan paused,

"Maybe they did go after you, just like Lucifer had said, to leverage you as a warning for you to stay away?" Cassiel interjected, Lucifer was proud of her and her instincts, he knew his Detective would like this train of thought too, question every angle.

Dan nodded and accepted the valid point, "Yeah that's true and if it were you and Chloe getting too close, it would have been a lot harder to grab you in the middle of Lux, so going after Chloe would have been the easier target and Ella turning up, well that would have just been a bonus, or they were trying to just keep it quiet, no witness type of vibe?"

"Hmmmmmmm, yes Daniel I believe that to be quite the insightful assessment, probably also valid, and is the same answer for any previous cases we have solved, so maybe relates to one of the cases during my recent absence? It would have involved the Detective and probably Miss Lopez's input, I wouldn't have been a target but this still leaves us with far too many leads." Lucifer looked down and focused on a very specific spot on the floor not wanting to meet his two companion's eyes, "There are far too many questions and not enough answers." Lucifer stood and walked over to Trixie's room, resting a hand on the door frame as if trying to gain some mystical answers, he found none but drew some strength from the proximity to the spawn, his one connection to the Detective.

At that very moment, the front door burst open and two masked men entered, brandishing two very large weapons,

"Espinoza, you're gunna pay!"

The gunmen went for their triggers and in the fraction of a second several things happened, one Dan dived for cover, two Cassiel went to shield him and three Lucifer, protected door to Trixie's room. The men opened fire.

Dan was pinned down and desperate to get to his daughter, he needed to save her from this so he looked up, trying to find the best way to get to Trixie's room but he froze. The young girl, Cassiel stood before him, and was protecting him from the gunmen and his minimal cover, he saw her take several shots to the chest and she barely reacted, his gaze drifted to Lucifer who had clearly taken many rounds, his suit ravaged by bullet holes but he still stood! The gunmen's weapons ran dry but Lucifer was faster than their re-load, he stalked forward and grabbed the foremost gunman, snapping his weapon in half with one hand,

Oh hello bad guys! This isn't going to be a fair fight!" He simply stated before throwing one of the assassins through the window of the apartment, then he grabbed the second, he just simply held him and lifted the criminal off of the ground. "Now, where were we?" The look on his face was murderous.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh hello bad guys! This isn't going to be a fair fight!" He simply stated before throwing one of the assassins through the window of the apartment, then he grabbed the second, he just simply held him and lifted the criminal off of the ground. "Now, where were we?" The look on his face was murderous. "So what brings you here this fine evening hmmmmmm?" Lucifer's smile turned predatory

"Fuck you, I ain't telling you shit!" The man was scared and was lashing out,

"Oh I think you will!" Lucifer tightened his grip and slammed the man against the wall, a small trickle of blood ran down the mans face, "I could snap you like a twig, or you can tell me what it is it you desire?" Lucifer locked eyes with the man, "You know you can tell me!"

"I….. I …. I want Daniel Espinoza dead!" The man slumped in his grasp. Lucifer's anger remained.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it? Now… The two women you've taken, where are they?" The man struggled against Lucifer's iron grip shaking his head, "I won't ask again, TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" He slammed the man against the wall again, this time leaving a criminal shaped hole in the drywall, the power of his words would have brought even the most hardened demons to their knees. There was no oxygen left in the room, there was only the Devil and he let the hell fire burn in his eyes,

"Lucifer." Came a small and scared voice, it was Beatrice, "Please stop." It was a tiny plea and it hit him straight in the heart, his gaze swept over to the little human, eyes still burning with wrath. She looked up at to meet the Devil's eyes and to his surprise she wasn't terrified of him, she seemed more scared for him, was she stopping him from going too far? She was just like her mother, so he crumbled,

"As you wish!" It was the only response he could give, he had been doing that a lot lately so he gave the assailant a quick punch, knocking him out easily, "This one will keep, Daniel, DANIEL!" He shouted at the stunned man, "You may wish to detain this miscreant and the other one too, ok?

Cassiel had silently pulled the man to his feet and had backed away to allow the stunned Detective some space, "WHAT THE HELL!" Dan had found his voice, "I MEAN SERIOULS, WHAT THE HELL!"

"That's the general idea!" Lucifer gave him a smug grin,

The penny finally dropped and Dan watched in horror as his daughter flung her arms around the Devil, THE ACTUAL DEVIL! "Trix, get away from him, GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" He shouted in abject terror, his weapon was aimed at the man, Lucifer seemed not overly bothered by the reaction but he did move Trixie out of the line of fire,

"NO." Trixie cried back and her grip on Lucifer tightened, "He's my friend!"

"BUT, but he's the ACTUAL DEVIL!" Dan was losing it,

"AND?" Dan just stared at his daughter like she had lost her mind, "He just saved us….. Again!" She smiled up at Lucifer, "Not like I didn't know, he told me the first time we met, then he made that mean girl stop bullying me!" She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Lucifer had told her he was the Devil, told well every one, he never lies, therefore he was the Devil, how did grownups not seem to see this?

Dan just stared at his little girl, she showed no signs of fear and was actively defending the most evil being in existence but even to his mind that didn't seem to track so he thought back, Lucifer had saved Chloe on their first case, saved both Chloe and Trixie after the whole Malcom fiasco, he had somehow saved Chloe again after she was poisoned, saved her from the Sinnerman, saved his daughter from the gunmen he had put into motion, saved Ella not that long ago and now he had just saved his daughter and himself from two more gunmen. Actually Dan realised that he was the one who had put them in more danger than the Devil ever had and that made him feel more than a little guilty.

"Do you now own my soul?" Dan wasn't sure why that was the first question he asked, "For well saving my life?"

"Yes Daniel, your soul is mine!" Regardless to the seriousness of the situation Lucifer couldn't help but tease 'Sir Douche' "Why would I want your soul, I mean seriously?" Lucifer asked Dan with amusement,

"I…. I don't know, seems like the thing the Devil does?!" Dan stammered out

"And you know what the Devil does, do you?" An edge of annoyance replaced the mirth of his earlier statement,

"No, No, look sorry man, this is just a lot!" Dan slumped into the couch, running his hand down his face, Trixie went and gave him a big hug and he felt all the better for it. "Does Chloe know?"

"Yes Daniel she does, it is the reason she went travelling." Lucifer looked hurt by that but he quickly brightened, "Miss Lopez and Dr Linda also know, I would suggest that maybe you have a little chat with them should you need to, well once we bring Miss Lopez back home that is."

The long forgotten gunman on the floor groaned snapping everyone's attention back to the situation, Trixie strode over and kicked the man square in the jar and he slumped back down, Lucifer looked on with a fair amount of pride and Dan was now just wide eyed,

"What? Maze told me to never let them get up!" Shrugging her shoulders ad grinning wildly,

"So Maze is actually a…." Dan started

"Yep! Maybe not dwell on that little tid bit!" Lucifer was pleased to see his younger Sister had retrieved and tied up the other gunman, "I also think we should move young Beatrice to my penthouse, it would be a great deal safer than here, well maybe for the criminals," Lucifer was showing genuine concern for the little one and he gave a brilliant smile. "You should probably join us too, it seems like you are the target!"

Sirens filled the air, back up was on the way, a helpful neighbour must have called it in both Dan and Lucifer they had lost their chance to question their attackers further.

A/N – For some reason I found this chapter so hard to write, I hope you liked it, so let me know what you thought


	14. Chapter 14

Cassiel had left with Trixie in-toe for the penthouse after a rather hurried conversation, for a brief moment Dan was ready to protest but three sets of stern eyes fell on him, one set being his daughters and he wasn't really sure arguing with two angels who only wanted to get his daughter to safety was the best idea at this moment so he deflated. It was probably better that she wasn't here when the police arrived and started asking difficult questions.

"Well this human stain certainly wanted you dead," Lucifer was knelt in front of the unconscious man, and rolled him over rather firmly, removing the mask from the former gunman he was still wearing, for the first time Dan could get a view of his face, "looking at this poor fellow's unfortunate appearance, I can see why he wears the mask." Lucifer smirked and looked to Daniel.

Dan studied the face for a long moment, realisation slowly dawning in his expression, "That's Nick Sholtz, some low level drug dealer I picked up a few times, back when I was in uniform?!" He was deeply confused, "he wasn't ever a violent perp, used to come with us without any trouble never resisted, never talked back, I think the last time I saw him he was sleeping one off in the drunk tank, he was free to go in the morning."

Lucifer's expression matched Dan's, the Devil had heard all of humanities excuses for committing crimes, love, hate, want, need, desire, revenge and so on but even he wasn't able to see the unconscious man's motivations for the attempted murder of three adults and a child, plus he was hoping the kidnapping of two others. He would find out even if it was to satisfy his own curiosity of what could have driven an apparently mild mannered useless drug dealer and occasional drunk into this course of action. That would have to wait though until he found the Detective and Miss Lopez. His musings were interrupted by a sea of blue flooding into the apartment,

"Detective Espinoza, Mr Morningstar?" Came a surprised voice, "We got a call of shots fired at Detective Decker's residence,

"As you can see, shots were most definitely fired," Lucifer spun and spread his arms to indicate the devastation of the room, Dan was glad Lucifer and changed his jacket as that would have led to a whole lot of questions that neither man wanted to answer at that moment,

"I can see that sir, what happened here?"

Dan jumped in before Lucifer had a chance, "It's all a bit of a blur,"

"Take your time sir, start at the beginning," the uniformed cop had a patient tone, it grated on Dan's nerves as he was being handled by the young officer.

Dan took a breath, "we came looking for Chloe, Detective Decker, she was meant to pick up our daughter after her shift, so when she was late, I tried calling, getting the machine each time, so I thought maybe she was still working a case with her partner Mr Morningstar. As his place is on the way I headed over to his."

"Are you suggesting that Detective Decker could be missing?" A raised eyebrow and a glance around the room to spot the aforementioned girl,

"My younger sister is currently caring for the child back at my apartment!" Lucifer interrupted as if reading the cops mind, he was met with a nod and the cop went back to taking notes, Lucifer gave Daniel a small smile,

"Please continue Detective."

"Yes we believe Detective Decker is missing, we also believe Ella Lopez could be missing also as we have been unable to reach her and from my earlier conversation with Mr Morningstar's sister she indicated that Ella may be heading over to see Chloe, we think they were possibly taken by the two men you have just loaded into the ambulances outside." That had everyone's attention so Dan quickly finished the rundown of events that had led them to this moment, Lucifer had filled in some minor details but thought it best to keep out of the way for a change. Dan had left out a few key devilish details about how the one of the gunmen had ended up 'falling' through the window, but none of the officers seemed all that concerned about two criminals who had just tried to kill their colleagues and had possibly taken two more.

"Thank you Detective, Mr Morningstar, we'll start canvassing the area and get the word out that two of our own are missing presumed kidnapped, don't worry once those two bastards are awake, we'll call you." Both Dan and Lucifer appreciated that and made a move to the door,

"As exciting as this has all been, it is getting late, thank you for time ladies, gentleman, Daniel?" Lucifer gestured for him to make his way outside. Once the two men were in the cool nights air, Dan released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding,

"So what now?" He asked.

"I suggest we head back to Lux, have several drinks and rescue my poor little sister from the spawn!" Lucifer adjusted his cuff before climbing into his car, "I will make some calls on the way and see if we can't get ahead of this investigation." Dan nodded and followed.

* * *

A short time later the two men were re-entering the penthouse discussing the various conclusions and theories they had come up with on the short drive back,

"SSSShhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Greeted them followed by a glare, "She's asleep."

Suitably chastised the two men grumbled out a slight apology before taking in the sight before them, the pink haired angel had a mound of blankets next to her and a tiny head resting in her lap, she was gently stroking the young girl hair in a soothing motion, completely oblivious to the simple act of comfort she was giving, even Lucifer found it oddly adorable.

"Cassiel, be a dear and put young Beatrice in the guestroom so she can get a proper nights rest." Lucifer made his way over to the bar and poured three drinks, he watched as his sister gently scooped the child into her arms without rousing her and made her way to the room, Daniel followed a few steps behind, he sighed, "It's going to be a long night!"


	15. Chapter 15

Lucifer sighed, "It's going to be a long night!" He returned to his drink.

Sleep never came for Dan, he had followed Cassiel into one of the guest bedrooms and gently place his daughter onto the bed, this was his life now, an honest to 'GOD; angel was taking care of his daughter, she gave his a little smile before retreating from the room. He had laid one of the luxurious covers over Trixie and settled in next to her.

His mind was racing, he had held it together at Chloe's apartment but just barely. It was all real, God. Devil, Angel's, Heaven and Hell all of it. Amenadiel had told him that Charlotte was in heaven, he had scoffed and protested and refused to hear what the man had told him but now he knew, he knew it to be the 'God's' honest truth! He silently wept.

Just before 6am he gave up on trying to sleep and made his way back into the lounge of the penthouse, he found Lucifer standing watch from the balcony, glass in hand, Dan wondered if he had been up all night waiting for answers or a lead into Chloe and Ella's whereabouts.

Cassiel was sleeping on the couch, she looked peaceful and Dan didn't want to wake her, so he quietly made his way over to Lucifer,

"Hey man," he greeted,

"Daniel!" The Devil didn't face him. "Did you sleep well?" But the question lacked any feeling, it was cold and sounded to Dan like the man before him was bracing himself for hatred or rejection? He wasn't sure,

"Yeah, not so much!" He sucked in a breath, "it's a lot to take in, you know?! Lucifer gave him a sad nod,

"If you want me to stay away from you or the spawn, I understand and I will respect that." His tone was almost heart-breaking,

"What, oh, no man, Trixie loves you and frankly, you're my friend, you drive me mad and steal my pudding but… well I don't know what I'm trying to say, let's get Chloe and Ella back and then we sort all this other shit out, ok? Dan gave Lucifer a serious look and extended his hand towards the other man,

Lucifer smiled and took the other man's hand in his, "Deal!"

"Oh great, I've just made a deal with the Devil!" Dan laughed. "So, what's next?"

"Maybe we should wake my slumbering sister hmmmmm?" Lucifer lent over and shock the young angel, she slapped his hand away and grumbled but eventually opened her eyes,

"What, what's going on?" She asked in a sleepy state,

"We have much to do!" Lucifer looked into Cassiel's sleepy eyes.

"Ok!" Was the only response she could give before Maze came storming in, eyeing the pair,

"What have you two idiots done this time?" Cutting to the chase as was her general style.

"Not me, my dear Maze!" Lucifer gave a little side nod towards Daniel,

"Seriously?"

"Mmm hmmm" His grin grew a little wider,

"I have been gone for a few weeks and you manage to lose both Chloe and Ellen?"

"We didn't lose them Maze, they were taken by two, now hospitalised cretins!"

"Wait, you tellin' me that you didn't even get to torture them for answers before breaking them?" Maze was wide eyed in disbelief,

"Once again Maze, not my doing, I may have roughed them up a bit…."

"Dude you threw one through the window and nearly put the other one through the wall!" Dan said seriously,

"Nice." Maze grinned before refocusing her glare back on Lucifer, arms folded she began tapping her foot in annoyance, "WELL?"

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted," He shot Dan a mock glare, "turns out your mini demon spawn in training took exception to people trying to kill us so, she made she sure he wouldn't get up for a while!" Lucifer actually looked almost proud of the young human

"That's my girl!" The demon grinned, "Who's the chick?" Maze pointed a stern finger towards the young angel who was trying her very best to remain un-noticed but Maze stalked forward,

She's my sister Maze!" Lucifer huffed out a response,

She gave him a sideways roll of her eyes, "I know that dumbass, but which one?" Was now face to face with Cassiel, the clearly young and wide eyed angel looked almost terrified of her but that wasn't right? Angel's loathed demons, looked down at them with disgust and only the greatest and strongest demons would survive a fight with one and that would only be if the angel decided not to waste their time finishing off said demon. This one was not giving off the superiority vibes like all other angels, more like terrified respect, which Maze approved of, she also really much approved of the shocking electric pink hair that that angel wore so well.

Lucifer whistled loudly, "Down girl, leave the girl alone!" His tone just creeping into this not being a request, Maze gave a slight nod and slowly stepped back,

Seriously what the hell Lucifer?

"She's new!"

"New? How new?" Maze asked with curiosity,

"After my fall and I guess before mum did too!" Lucifer wasn't sure of the details surrounding Cassiel's creation but seemed to make sense to him,

"Oh! So not here to destroy you then?"

"Nope!" Lucifer pooped the P, then grinned, "Now we have the case of the missing Detective and one Miss Lopez?" Lucifer became more serious, "We need your tracking skills and time may be running out!"

"Do I get to bust some heads?" Maze asked with a grin,

"Of course, do what needs to be done!" Said with a jovial tone but the command was evident,

"Yes my lord!"

* * *

A/N – I started writing a cross over based in this universe, it is called Training Day, or well week! It is not a continuation to this story but could form extra stuff in the future, go have a read if you want and I would love to hear if this is something that I should continue


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel sipped his coffee, he wasn't sure if he was pleased or not that Lucifer hadn't spiked it with some top shelf whiskey but he guessed that today was not the day for being drunk, especially at this time of the morning. Both he and Lucifer had filled Maze in with the full details of the previous day's events, Maze had literally growled when she heard how close Trixie had come to being hurt or worse and actually shot the young angel an appreciative glance,

"So you two," Maze pointed a stern finger at the men, "are just sitting around waiting?" She asked incredulously,

"We don't really have much of a choice in the matter now do we Mazikeen?" Lucifer's tone became wary, "Not all of us are so well suited to tracking down human souls! Oh hang on, I could pop down to Hell and retrieve the hounds!" His expression became thoughtful,

"NO, don't be an idiot Lucifer, you can't have Hell Hounds running around the city!" Maze was firm in her response,

"So back to waiting then!" Lucifer sat down in a huff,

"Hey man, we'll find them." Dan's confident tone had all eyes on him, "I mean, didn't some of your contacts have some information?"

"Unfortunately Daniel, your two criminals are fall too insignificant for my contacts to have heard of let alone have anything useful we could use. We have three possibilities," Lucifer rubbed his chin, "First, our dear Mazikeen will find something,"

"Dam straight!"

"Second, we get some answers from our not so friendly gunmen, or C, no wait, third option, either the Detective or Miss Lopez preys to me!" Lucifer paused,

"Pray, how does that work?" Daniel was surprised and genuinely curious,

"Why so shocked Daniel? Hmmm, I may be the Devil but I am still an angel!" He looked a little disgusted by claiming to be an angel,

"During my recent absence Miss Lopez found it quite amusing to keep in touch by use of prayer and I have explained the process to the Detective, should she ever need it," Lucifer sucked in a long breath, "speaking with Azrael, she has assured me that she hasn't had to escort them to the Silver city, so logically that means that the Detective and Miss Lopez are unconscious, perhaps drugged,"

"Can we trust her?" Maze asked seriously,

"Yes Maze on this one thing we can, Azrael is a terrible liar and besides, Miss Lopez is Azrael's first real friend, if Dad forbid she had to 'do her job' she would have been broken, she wouldn't be able to hide that pain from me, even if Dear old Dad had ordered her not to tell me!" Maze nodded and conceded the point

"So let me get this straight, if either Chloe or Ella pray to you, you can find them?" Dan was wide eyed,

"Yes Daniel, do try and keep up!"

"Ok, WOW! Man, but doesn't the Devil get prayed to, like a lot?" Dan was wondering how he could hear one little voice in the sea of what must be a sea of noise, probably horrific noise at that,

Lucifer shock his head sadly, "They wouldn't be praying to the Devil Daniel, they would be praying to the Angel I once was, thankfully that name has been mostly forgotten by you humans, so it would be easy for me to hear our little lost sheep!" Dan realised that by the look he was getting from Lucifer, this was the end of this particular conversation.

"Fair enough, so what do we do now?"

Maze abruptly stood, grabbing her jacket and made for the elevator, "I'll call 'WHEN' I find something!" Her tone left no room for argument, she was focused and determined and God help anyone who got in the Demons way. Lucifer just nodded and watched her leave. Dan was sure he heard the Devil wish her "happy hunting" as a parting gift.

"Maybe we should join Cassiel and young Beatrice for some breakfast?" Lucifer had started to move towards the kitchen and not having a better suggestion, Dan just followed.

The two men entered the luxurious kitchen and Dan couldn't help but laugh, he tried and failed to hide this with a faux cough. Trixie was perched on top of the marble breakfast bar, clearly attempting to teach the young angel the finer points of how to use the toaster, Cassiel had a confused and perplexed expression on her face, whilst jabbing at the machine with a finger, muttering something about smiting the contraption if it failed to behave.

"And what the bloody hell are you two up to?" Lucifer asked

"Morning Lucifer," Trixie exclaimed, holding her arms open for a hug, her greeting lacked her usual enthusiasm, the little girl was brave but sad and worried and even Lucifer couldn't help his heart break a little, he hated seeing the Decker woman said or hurt so he huffed and embraced the small girl, much to Dan and Trixie surprised.

"Morning urchin," He spoke into the girl's hair, which thankfully was met with some giggling, which took some of the tension out of the room, the Devil was offering comfort and support to his daughter and Dan couldn't help but approve of this totally fucked up situation.

"Now if you would be good enough to release me Spawn, I will attend to breakfast, you two seem to failing and I for one am rather famished!" Gone was his usually flippant disdain for all things homely and domestic, it was replaced with warmth and kindness. Cassiel looked relieved that she wasn't the one to have to prepare this meal, Dan smiled as he now was on the end of a cuddle and Lucifer had somehow lifted her from the surface and deposited her into his lap. Dan couldn't help himself as he took a few photos of the Devil himself, wearing a kiss the chief apron and trying and failing to explain the finer points of breakfast making to them, maybe he would send this to some crazy Devil worshiper types, so they could see the error of their ways.


	17. Chapter 17

A solitary figure moved in the shadows of the dimly lit warehouse, tension evident in his movements, the lone sentry was pacing the length of the long abandoned space, every few steps he paused and checked his firearm, yep it was still loaded and still ready to defend his position should it come to that or he would be forced to use it on the two unconscious women who lay before him.

It had been many hours since his associates had left the safety of the warehouse to undertake the task or ending Detective Espinoza's life and anyone else's who got in the way, "they should have been back by now" he thought to himself but since a S.W.A.T team hadn't broken down the door and stormed the place he had to assume that his colleagues had gone to ground and weren't risking making contact with him. That had been the plan after all, should there been any chance of capture.

What had never crossed his mind, was that his associates had had their ass's thoroughly kicked by the Devil himself, to be fair to the man, that wouldn't have been the first thought of a logical mind! He took a deep breath and let out a huff, continuing his pacing.

* * *

Following a rather delicious breakfast, Lucifer had retreated to his silent vigil on his balcony, he flicked his finished cigarette butt over the side and took a large gulp of his whiskey, he stared with such focus it could be guessed he has silently searching the city for his missing family, he would find them and bring them home. The Devil closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a long sigh, so far they were nowhere, no solid leads, no call from the police letting them know that the two criminals had awakened from their beating, so far even Maze was coming up empty.

"Lucifer…" Came a small voice, the fallen angel turned to face his sister,

"Yes little one?" Slight irritation had crept into his voice

"Sorry…. I…. didn't mean to disturb you!" She stammered out a nervous reply,

"You are not, I should be one apologising, you do not deserve my tone, I am… just frustrated." He turned his attention back to the LA skyline as if the answer would come,

Cassiel joined him at the edge of the balcony and stared out across the city, offering him support, "SO…." She begun, "if you were the bad guy, where would you keep Chloe and Ella?" A humourless chuckle filled the air,

"If I were the bad guy?" Lucifer was wide eyed as he once again focused on his sister. "I am always painted as the bad guy my dear or have you hit your head since we ate?" His tone wasn't angry, it was just resigned to the fact,

"What no, I never meant, well I never meant it like that!" Cassiel deflated but persevered, "You know humans better than, well any of us angels, you've been helping to bring them to justice, and everyone I've met so far has said that!" The young angel paused to take a breath, "You must have some ideas?"

Lucifer was about to protest on instinct but the look in his sisters eyes stopped him in his tracks, there was no fear, not judgement just hope, that somehow he would be able to see the angle they were all missing, like he somehow had the answer. Her expression conveyed faith in him? He still wasn't used to that feeling but he knew he didn't want to let her down, let any of them down. So he pondered it, after what seemed like an age, he nodded to himself and asked Cassiel to fetch Daniel and the spawn.

* * *

"So as you know the Detective makes me physically vulnerable!" He stated,

"WHAT!" Came the combined surprised voices of the small group,

"Oh didn't mention that?" Lucifer waved it off as he picked up a small knife from the counter top, gripping the blade firmly, the he pulled it free, their as no blood, no grimace, no nothing, and Lucifer opened his hand to show that no damage had been done. "See? If the Detective was near, I would be bleeding about now!"

"Ok dude, don't do that again, Trix, never try that!" Daniel told his daughter firmly who just nodded. "So you wanna, what drive around the city hoping you bleed?" Dan was surprised? Shocked? Lucifer couldn't tell and frankly he couldn't care less,

"Precisely Daniel!" He stated but a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Well hopefully not the whole cite, that would take too long, wouldn't you agree? Hmmm!" Dan nodded in agreement, "We need to narrow it down somewhat! So, if you were nasty little kidnapper, where would you hide? He gestured for Daniel to jump in,

"Ok, so what do we know? It is our working theory that Chloe and Ella are unconscious, otherwise you…" Dan pointed at Lucifer, "would probably have heard from them, so as a kidnapper you wouldn't be worried about noise, I'm guessing that they could have be drugged, so easy victims to manage, well, until the drugs wore off? But it would still be a bit suspicious carrying two woman into a building, we would have at least got a call from a nosy neighbor or something. With the Uni's canvassing the whole city by now, we would have heard at least a rumor, so what are we thinking? The commercial or warehouse district? Fewer eyes around there, especially at the weekend!" Dan finished and waited for the others to join in,

"I would tend to agree with you." Lucifer stroked his stubble before adjusting his cufflink, "I'm thinking warehouse, who would bat an eyelid of a vehicle pulling into a building, especially if it was a van? No one that's whom!"

"Making quite a few assumptions here man!" Dan answered,

"It's all we have," Lucifer's voice was barely a whisper but they all heard it.


	18. Chapter 18

"It's all we have," Lucifer's voice was barely a whisper but they all heard it. Both Dan and Cassiel could only nod in agreement, "right then, my dear sister and I should head out," more confident in this statement, he was a do-er after all and all this siting around was driving him stir crazy,

"Wait, shouldn't I be the one going out there? I am a cop after all!" Dan was slightly flustered,

"Usually I would be in agreement with you Daniel, as much as that pains me to say." A mocking and teasing tone laced Lucifer's voice, "However you may still have a target on your back," he ticked the point off on one of his fingers, "young Beatrice needs her father's protection at this time and you will be the one to get the call should our two main suspect wake up, you will be more likely be allowed to question them, however there is no power on earth that will stop me from getting answers from them, so if the sleeping beauties awake, I want to hear about it!" The hair on the back of Dan's neck stood up at the quiet power Lucifer's words held.

"Yeah no worries man, you will be my first call.

"Excellent, now Cassiel?" He questioned the young angel, "will you be joining me in this hunt?" She just nodded and followed him out of the room, he paused briefly to grab his jacket and then headed for the elevator his young charge in toe.

Lucifer sped through the city heading for the outskirts and hopefully towards his missing family, he had no real plan, no real idea of where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there but he was doing something and that made him feel less tense. Cassiel sat quietly at his side, just watching the buildings and vehicles race by, she turned to him,

"I'm not sure how I can help?" The pink haired angel asked,

Lucifer gazed over to her, "Oh, I don't know, you may be the most important person in this rescue!" He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"I don't understand," she clearly didn't,

"Should we find the Detective and Miss Lopez, I will be going in, regardless to the risk to my own health, however there is the possibility that a lucky shot from a random, nameless thug could end me, you my dear sister do not have that that problem,"

"What are you saying? That, that you could be killed by these humans?"

"It is a possibility, but their lives are what matter, nothing else does!" He was determined, he didn't fear death not if it meant that it was a good end or at least a messy one, saving the women he loved was his sole purpose.

"Try to be careful." She simply stated before turning back to the city. The Devil was willing to sacrifice himself to save two humans, if she had heard this story whilst in the Silver City, she would have laughed and found it unbelievable, however, sitting next to her brother, she knew he would in a heartbeat, dam the consequences, she was with him, the supposedly most evil being in all of creation had turned out to be some kind of selfless hero, so she smiled to herself and waited for her brother to find a spot to start the epic search.

* * *

The first row of warehouse had produced no results, Lucifer had one sleeve of his shirt rolled up and randomly he would slow the car to run a blade across his arm, so far, the blade was met with invulnerable skin, so the search continued. This part of the warehouse district was well used, humans were milling around, loading and unloading trucks, joking about with their colleagues, so it was unlikely that two hostages were being stored anywhere near here, so they continued to drive, deeper into the jungle of concrete and steel.

The two angels continued to drive, Lucifer would pause every now and again, to check his arm or his phone to see if there was an updated from Dan, so far there was no new information and Cassiel started to feel hopeless,

"BOLLOCKS!" Lucifer shouted, holding his arm in pain, his frustration had caused him to cut a little too firmly than was needed but he smiled, a devilish smile that meant that they were close. For the first time since the two women were taken, there was a chance, hope had been restored, now was the important task of narrowing down the location,

The hunt was truly on!

Lucifer stopped the car, bandaging his arm quickly and firing off a text to Maze as to their location, he wasn't going to wait for the demon to arrive but some back up should anything go wrong would be appreciated, he paused, wondering if he should let Daniel know but decided against it, he didn't want to get the mans or the spawns hope up, not yet, not until his women were safe and in his arms.

So he continued his drive, trying to look nonchalant as they passed building after building, he was looking for clues, anything out of the ordinary, which could lead him to his precious Detective and his adopted Sister. His Corvette stood out, however here and now, it probably wouldn't be given a second look, from the outside he would look like a rich playboy, maybe trying to find a quiet place to spend some time with his date, or trying to find a place to really open up his classic car and let loose away from the eyes of the police, camouflage at its best or so he hoped. He sure as hell didn't look like a cop and neither did his companion and then he saw it, it was subtle and usually wouldn't have peaked his interest but there it was.

Outside of a rundown looking warehouse, stood a man smoking, Lucifer could see the unease in the man's posture, the gun tucked in the man's waistband also helped him make the decision to find a quiet alley to pull over.

"I think we have found it!" Lucifer wasted no time exiting his vehicle and headed to the mouth of the alley, keeping out of sight, Cassiel scrambled to follow him,

"So? What now?" Excitement had crept into her voice, which Lucifer heard and appreciated,

"We need to play this smart," Lucifer started but was interrupted,

"Doesn't sound like you?" Cassiel couldn't help but tease,

"Hush!" Cassiel smiled a genuine smile back up at him, "Anyway, I need you to go take a quick lap around the building," He made it clear that she should fly, "I will observe our friend over there and see what he does," Cassiel revealed her wings and took to the sky. Lucifer could only smile as he waited for his sister to return.


	19. Chapter 19

"He seems to be the only guard, outside at least," Cassiel informed the Devil, "What is our next step?"

"Well then, it looks like we should go and introduce ourselves? Shall we?" Lucifer waved his arm to signal they should move.

The two angels made their way across the street, quickly and quietly but with purpose. A solid door stood before them, Lucifer pulled his arm back and with a swift fluid motion struck it with full force, it exploded in a shower of splinters and he stalked forward, red eyes burning as he entered the dimly lit space, "come out, come out wherever you are!" He crooned, a vicious grin on his face. "Well ladies first!" He smiled at his sister, who rolled her eyes and entered.

A gunshot rang out, followed by another but Lucifer never felt the impact, Cassiel stood before him having taken the deadly rounds which could have ended her brother's life, "Well don't stand there all day!" She cried. Not waiting one second, Lucifer was gone.

The gunman searched the area with his eyes, he was sure that he had just killed the intruders, however one still stood tall in the middle of the warehouse, the other was just gone, he suddenly turned and he faced it! Red eyes, horrifically shredded skin and giant wings, his trembling hands pointed his weapon at the monster who stood before him and fired again.

Lucifer felt the gunshot this time, thankfully it had passed through his shoulder, but his rage propelled him forward, he could deal with the pain. Two long strides later he ripped the gun from the assailants grasp, probably breaking a few fingers in the process but he was far from caring, before tossing the weapon aside, he grabbed the man and easily lifted him from the ground with one hand, "Where are they?" He asked coolly, shaking the man, he tried again, "WHERE ARE THEY?" The power in his words vibrated around the room, all oxygen seemed to leave the space and the walls visibly rippled, gone was his devilish appearance, just replaced with Lucifer Morningstar, the archangel, the light bringer and the true fury of God's armies, the few remaining overhead lamps exploded, raining glass and sparks onto the ground, "I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN!"

"Lucifer, over here, I think I have found them!" Came a voice from the darkness, his eyes darted to Cassiel's location, he had no trouble seeing her in the darkness, his rage tempered slightly by the hope he suddenly felt that they were about to rescue the Detective and Miss Lopez.

The kidnapper he still held several foot off of the ground had become a whimpering mess, crying out for forgiveness from his farther up on high, Lucifer chuckled darkly, "Oh I don't think so, he isn't the forgiving type, trust me, I should know!" Lucifer's red eyes burned into his captive's psyche like a hot knife through butter, Lucifer new that the man was now broken. Lucifer considered pitching his captive off of the gantry where they stood but decided that 'human' justice should suffice now, so he punched the kidnapper square in the jaw, rendering him unconscious, once that was done unceremoniously dropped the man to the ground with a clatter.

"Coming my dear." He leapt from the raised platform, using his wings to cushion the landing before heading towards his sister and the locked door before him. "Do you want to get that?" He smiled at his sister,

"It would be my pleasure!" Cassiel smiled and stepped forward and kicked the door into submission with a solid blow. It flew open and they could clearly see into the room, two beds housed their missing loved ones, "Oh father no!" The young angel rushed into the room to check on the two women. "They're alive!" So announced triumphantly and Lucifer released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, he made his way towards the two most important women in his life.

Taking in the sight before him, he gently removed the needles from the women's arms, he gazed at the IV bags and concluded that they had been sedated with high grade medical anaesthetic, so he was confident that they would make a full recovery, they both looked peaceful in their slumber and he took a deep breath and smiled down at them. They were safe!

After that realisation he wasted no time in contacting ambulances, police back up and letting Daniel know that he had found the Detective and Miss Lopez and that once he knew their destination he would let him know so he and Beatrice could meet them there, he may have even requested a bazooka at one point in his excitement.

Cassiel had finished securing the final kidnapper, dragging him across the floor like the garbage he was, "Are you ok brother?" She asked noticing the shoulder wound her brother was carrying, her voice was full of concern.

"Hmmmm, yes I am fine little one," He was snapped back into reality, after seeing the Detective safe, he had kinda zoned out. "Perfectly fine," he smiled at his fellow angel, the shoulder was already healing at speed, slower than it would have if he was further away from Chloe, but he wasn't going to be leaving her side anytime soon, the pain he could deal with.

The sound of sirens filled the air, help was on its way, so both Lucifer and Cassiel relaxed, now they just stood watching over their human charges, making sure they remained that way.

A short time later both Police officers and paramedics bust into the warehouse, ready to go to work,

"Over here!" Lucifer bellowed.

* * *

A/N – Thank you guys for all the support and reviews on this story, means the world to me.

This one is coming to an end, probably 1 or 2 more chapters but it will not be the end of this funny little universe I have created, so stay tuned.

I have started writing a crossover story called Training Day, or week! A somewhat continuation but just fleshing out this universe a little more.


	20. Chapter 20

Sudden consciousness.

Her head pounded and her thoughts were a jumbled mess, random images and sensation filled her brain but nothing connected, "Where was she?" The bleeping of the machines suggested that she was in a hospital, an itchy gown confirmed this, as did her exposed butt, which thankfully was pressed into the mattress and not on show for the world to see. There were muffled voices, which she couldn't really make out but then she felt her hand being squeezed. She braved cracking an eye open,

"And welcome back to the land of the conscious Miss Lopez!" Lucifer smiled down at her, his grin was a toothy one but a genuine one but he looked tired.

"Hi!" She croaked out and started coughing, Lucifer was there with a Sippy cup with a straw to allow her to quench her thirst, and Ella coughed a few times before taking a few more sips before collapsing back into the pillow. "How long have I been out?"

"Unfortunatley, it has been 17 years! I have tended to you every day since the incident!" He deadpanned,

"WHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT!" She choked on her words. Then she heard it, laughter filled the room, it wasn't only Lucifer laughing, she could hear Chloe, Maze and Cassiel all joining in, it warmed her heart knowing that her funny adopted family were all there, "You are such an ass!"

"Why thank you," Lucifer still smiling gave a mock bowl, "but to answer you question, it has been just over a day."

Ella rolled her head to the side, Chloe was indeed there and like herself was in a hospital bed, she looked more awake and had her head resting on her hands, staring at the younger woman with a caring expression, probably one she would give to Trixie when she was ill, Ella could feel the love in the room,

"You too?"

"Yep!"

"Arhgh!" Was all Ella could manage, "What happened?"

"Rest now little one, we will talk about the finer points of your heroic rescue by me, with a little help from our friends later!" Lucifer said with affection in his tone,

"Seriously dude! Beatles references?" Ella couldn't help but smile back up at him,

"Well I could tell you a few story's…."

"Lucifer!" Chloe's cut him off but there was only amusement in her voice, Ella now staring back up at the ceiling could imagine Chloe rolling her eye at the Devil,

"Very well Detective, if you must silence the beast!" He still was carrying the mocking inflection in his tone,

"Hey Luc, thank you for coming for me, well I mean us, but still," Ella tailed off,

"I will always come for you and for once, no sexual innuendo implied!" Lucifer gave her a wicked grin but she knew it to be true and she felt safe in that knowledge, she would have to quiz him later as to the lengths he had gone to, to find Chloe, to find her, this man, this impossible man, well Devil had saved her, again, he hadn't done it for praise (even though she know he would bring it up later, to get his own way at some point but even then, she knew it would never be dangled over her in a blackmail kinda way, more just an occasional dig to win an argument or help in stealing Dan's puddings, he could be so childish!)

He had done it out of Love. Love for Chloe (Obvs), but she knew he would have done everything in his (considerable) power to save her and bring her home. She had told him many times that she considered him her brother and that he was family and meant it every time but at this moment she couldn't see him in any other way, he was more family than she had ever known or even expected.

How had she found herself in this situation? Being befriended by the 'Angel or Death' as child was well one thing, but, now the 'best' person in her life was the Devil! This eternal, powerful, fallen archangel, this broken man, who couldn't accept any form of affection as he didn't believe he deserved it had opened his heart to her and taken her in, accepted her quirks, her rebellious way as a youth (well he was the king of rebellion after all) with nothing but kindness and understanding, he never judge or criticised her for any of her outlandish questions, theory;s or whatever else she want to talk to him about. Oh she was going to have words with his farther when she met him!

"I love you dude!"

"And I you Ella!" Lucifer bent down and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Ella smiled and then drifted off back to sleep, warmed by the 'feels' she was getting from the room.

* * *

A/N – Well that is the end of this one, thank you all for following and reviewing, has meant so much that you have enjoyed this.

There will be more! J


End file.
